


Merry Christmas Carter, Merry Christmas Sir

by ONeillwith2ls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Christmas time has her wondering-- He's just happens upon her.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Merry Christmas Carter, Merry Christmas Sir

**Author's Note:**

> So this does fit with my shipmas stories, in as far as it mentions them doing a certain tradition together, I should mark those stories as a separate series really--well tell me if I should and write more Christmas' maybe where they come together just to dotheir tradition together.
> 
> Anyway Merry Christmas to all!

Jack had gone to the Garden Centre in town to pick up a small Christmas tree. He thought how different this year’s Christmas was from last year. Last year, Sam had helped him opening his heart to Christmas again. He had driven past Carter’s house today hoping to see her. He stopped in front and couldn’t move for a moment when he saw that Sam had decorated her house with the decorations he had selected last year when he tried to bring the Christmas cheer back into her life. The same lighted decorations he had chosen for her lit her pathway and a quick peek inside the house told him the same thing -- that she had decorated this year with his gifts again. 

So, realizing Sam wasn’t home he decided that he needed a tree and turned his truck around to go back to town and get a four-foot-tall tree for himself, a big difference from last year’s 25-inch potted tree. He didn’t think it would look terrible if he placed it on the coffee table between the chairs so it would look taller. 

He had driven past the Roman Catholic church on East Cheyenne Road on the way to the Garden Centre when he saw Sam’s vintage Volvo parked outside. 

After loading the tree into the back of his pickup, he quickly decided to see if her car was still in the lot. Maybe he could still find her. The church held little interest to him and he had no idea Sam was religious. 

He parked behind her car then walked into the church. It was quiet inside. The priest was putting out hymn books for choir practice at the front of the chapel. Jack found her near the back sitting quietly. He walked over to her, made the sign of the cross out of habit then sat next to her.

“How did you know I was here?” she asked him.

“I saw your car outside.” He admitted. They sat in silence for a few seconds before he remarked casually. “I didn’t know you were religious.” 

“Am I?” She posed the question back to him. “I don’t think I am. At least I’m not anymore.” She said quietly. She sighed before she continued, lost in thought. “When my mom was alive, we would go to church every Sunday. No matter where we were stationed, you could always find a Catholic church.” She spoke. “My dog tags even say I’m Roman Catholic.” 

He waited for her to continue then when she didn’t, he asked “But--”

“I -- I don’t know if I believe in it anymore.” She admitted, looking around her. “I think I want to, but after everything I’ve seen, all I’ve experienced -- I just don’t know anymore.” 

He looked at her concerned before he spoke. “I grew up in the church too.” He admitted. She looked at him in surprise and he joked. “I even got confirmed.” He grinned. “My dad might not have been around, but it didn’t stop my Gran O’Neill. She was --” he smiled further. “Well, she was something. A formidable Irish woman, red hair and everything.” He smiled as he saw her image in his mind. “God, I loved that woman!” Shaking his head, he laughed softly. “Smart and strong and didn’t take crap off anyone.” He continued. “And she told me I had to be confirmed, so I was confirmed.” 

Sam smiled a little as she listened. “I was about to start taking the lessons when my mom died, Mark and I were never confirmed.”

“It did me no favours,” he said. “I came out the other side not believing it even more than before.”

“You don’t believe in God?” She asked him.

“I’m not opposed to the idea of a deity, but I don’t believe a god would need us to believe in him.” Jack shrugged. “I don’t believe he would keep tabs on every good and bad thing and weigh up our eternal souls based on a set of criteria.” His brows furrowed slightly as he continued. “I think if there is a God, and I came face to face with him or her, I think he would judge me based on the way I treated others and on the intentions of my heart.” He went on, not looking at her but focusing on the hymn book which was in front of him. “Anyway, I think I’m the last person who’d ever get into heaven.”

She released a deep sigh and grabbed his hands in hers. “I don’t know, sir. I think you’re something special.” He entwined her fingers with his and she whispered slowly. “Do you think people who believe are stupid for believing it?”

“I think it depends on why they are believing in it. If it’s an easy way to pass judgment on others then that’s cruel.” He looked forward to the manager scene and he shrugged. “But I don’t know… if it’s for Him--” his head indicating towards the manger, “it’s nice.” he said. “It’s nice to have someone who came to earth to lead the perfect life and be an example of someone who not only loves you enough to redeem you, but someone who was willing to die for you.” He shrugged. “It’s nice to have that little bit of hope… that you’re redeemable.”

She didn’t move an inch not even to look at him, their hands remained intertwined as they sat looking forward, but she was also sad for him. The implications of what he just said were clear to her… that he didn’t have that hope that he was redeemable himself.

“I hope whatever god is out there can forgive me and sees the way I treat others…” His voice petered off. “I just hope they see that I'm a good person.”

“They’d have no problem seeing that, sir.” She assured him.

They listened to the choir singing for a little while before Jack whispered. “Merry Christmas, Carter.”

“Merry Christmas, sir.” she answered. It was only when they got up to leave did their hands part. She smiled when she saw his truck behind her car. She turned to him and asked him. “I don’t suppose you fancy making popcorn and cranberry garlands again, do you?” She asked him.

“Can I eat it this year?” he asked her. 

She giggled and nodded. “Sure, sir.”

“I still have last year’s, you know,” he remarked.

“Me too.” she smiled. “I thought I’d start a new tradition this year.” she told him.

“Sounds good.”

“You’ll join me?” she asked him.

“Me? Every year?” he asked. “What about when Mr Sam Carter comes along?” he asked her.

“He’ll just have to deal with it.” She smiled, her nose going up a little in defiance. 

He grinned and nodded. “I’m sure.” he said. “Meet you back at your place. I’ll pick up some alcohol to keep us going.”

“I’ll order Chinese.”

Jack smiled as he got back in his truck. 

Yup, this year was proving even better than last year. Perhaps it was a sign for the future. 


End file.
